


no other choice

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [30]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemy Lovers, Forced Partnership, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: satan and akira are, essentially, presented with an ultimatum.





	no other choice

With their backs pressed against one another and the sky lit up with the visible signs of God’s wrath, Satan would not have chosen any other reality. Standing here with Akira and facing God and His army is where they believed the two of them would always end up regardless of Akira’s personal feelings for them; distantly, they’re relieved he managed to survive their countless battles to see this day come. They can feel the tension running down Akira’s spine, the aura of rage surrounding him heavy and thick and black like a noxious cloud choking any that come too close to him. Only Satan can bear the weight of it without fear.

“You and I have unfinished business, don’t forget about that.” Akira’s voice is rough around the edges, his rage clear in his voice and ringing through the painfully still air around them. The oxygen tastes like ozone and Satan wants to spit the taste out. “When we’ve beaten them, I’m going to show you myself that humanity deserves a fighting chance.”

“If we lose, you aren’t going to have a planet to couch your convictions on.” Satan laughs, high-pitched and strained and wild. Their hands are wet and warm with their own blood, glittering gold under the light streaming down on the two of them.

Akira scoffs and presses his back further against Satan’s, his black feathers itching against Satan’s own soft white wings. “We will win. Because we have to win. I’ll accept no less.”

“Then you’ll have to be my partner once more, and I don’t think you’re capable of doing such a thing.” Satan can feel Akira’s hair against their shoulder, his rough skin against their own smooth and unblemished flesh. All of their wounds have healed; his still are. “I don’t think you could stand being at my side ever again. So our options are bleak.”

A strong hand clamps around their upper arm like a vice, spinning them around until the two of them are facing each other once more. Akira’s strong features, a mirror of Amon’s, fill Satan with a cagey excitement that makes them want to throw a punch just to see if Akira can predict it or not. They aren’t ready for him leaning forward, his hands cradling their face far more gently than they would ever expect him to be able to at this point.

“Look at me,” he says, and Satan stares at him. His dark eyes filled with hellfire, his scarred and bloodied and bruised skin. “We are going to win because I am not going to stop until we do. And I know you won’t if I don’t, so get ready to throw everything we have at them.”

Before Satan can say anything, Akira swoops in and kisses them, his lips rough and unpracticed against their own because he has no experience to lean on. A surprised little squeak of a sound leaves their mouth and Akira swallows it down, his hands tangling in the soft gold of their hair.

“Now let’s go,” he says, and Satan grins at him, biting blood out of his lower lip.

They have to win now. There are no other options. And with Akira at their side, Satan is sure they can pull this off together.


End file.
